


Forever

by TheSilverPhoenix



Series: YoI Royalty Week [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Day Seven, Happily Ever After, M/M, Marriage, Wedding, YOI Royalty Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPhoenix/pseuds/TheSilverPhoenix
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri get married, promising themselves to each other for forever.





	Forever

The ceremony was a small thing, barely big enough to be called a gathering, but it was enough.Yuuri’s guests sat to the right of the aisle:his mother and father, Mari, Phichit, Minako, Yuuko, Takeshi, and the triplets. Viktor’s sat to the left: Yakov, Yurio, Christophe, Mila, Sara, and Georgi.

The only person Yuuri was focused on was Viktor.

And Viktor was absolutely stunning. A perfectly tailored suit hugging him in all the right places, decorated with medals and tassels to represent every honor the Crown Prince had received, and his gilded crown precariously placed on top of his head. A heart-shaped smile that could have kept the Earth itself turning met him while pure blue eyes looked at him with reverence and utter love.

How could Yuuri’s attention possibly be anywhere else?

_ Keep your eyes on me _ .

Viktor did, throughout the entire ceremony, and would for the rest of their lives.

Everywhere Yuuri would go, Viktor would willingly follow. Through every challenge they would face, through every hurdle the universe would through their way, they would face it together. It wouldn’t always be happy and bright, there was certain to be darkness in between, but they would be together. Their souls were intertwined in an endless cycle, always destined to find each other in whatever life they found themselves in. It was their destiny and it was their promise to one another.

No matter what, they would stand together and find each other in the darkness.

_ Stay by me. _

This was their happy ending, with Viktor and Yuuri sealing their promise with a kiss in front of their friends and family, bound to one another in every sense of the word.

Yuuri and Viktor would dance later that night, in one another’s arms, to the steady melody and sweet notes of Italian Opera. Yuuri couldn’t say he’d ever been happier, more content, than he was now with his head resting against Viktor’s shoulder and relishing in the kisses Viktor was peppering onto his face.

“I love you, Yuuri,” came Viktor’s soft voice, holding all the reverence he could possibly muster.

Yuuri looked up at Viktor’s words and his eyes met Viktor’s.

“I love you too,” Yuuri immediately responded, the words falling easily off his tongue. “Forever.”

Forever was certainly an easy promise to make.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what a long journey it's been. This is the final day for the YoI Royalty Week and the prompt was Happily Ever After. Naturally, I had to write a wedding. Unfortunately, it's short, but hopefully of good quality.
> 
> Thank you to every single person who left a kudos or comment on any of my fics for this week! It made me extremely happy to see people enjoying the stuff I put out and gave me the motivation to continue putting out content. It was an absolutely amazing experience to write for this week and I saw some brilliant content from the fandom. I certainly hope you all enjoyed the stuff I put out for this week and I will see you all quite soon (hopefully... *crosses fingers*)!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr [here](https://silverphoenixwrites.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
